


Go Back

by PandaFalls



Category: OC House, The House at Panda Falls
Genre: M/M, minor language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFalls/pseuds/PandaFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://i.imgur.com/Jtc6KeW.png">Violet</a> is having a bad day :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Back

When Barnaby walked into the house, he did not expect to find anyone there. After all, it was a gorgeous spring day and the first reprieve from cold cloudy storms in two weeks. Already he could tell that Typhus had taken his horse out of the stall. Sigma was sitting on the roof for some reason or another and Nyk and Athanas were engaged in an activity that could only really be described as frolicking. Needless to say that Poet was somewhere far, faaaar away from that scene in order to avoid any unwarranted urges to puke from the gushy naivety.  
  
With everything happening in the big bright outdoors, Barnaby was surprised to find Violet sitting on the couch in the living room when the man passed by with seven bags of groceries on each arm (one trip, like a MAN). He almost didn't see the Violet because the boy was laying down, but Barnaby's sharp eyes still caught that glimpse on the way to the kitchen. The boy's long, blackened brown hair hung about his face in waves, looking pleasantly mussed just like all the times when he walked through windy weather, or the mornings when he got too distracted to remember to brush after a shower. The shadows of the dim room laid softly over the boy's tanned skin, deepening the appearance of his contoured, angular face. If Barnaby wasn't mistaken, he'd caught a glimpse of tired circles hanging underneath those bright blue eyes. What had he missed while he was gone?  
  
"Hey V. How's it going?" Barnaby posed the question as he walked back into the living room, ignoring Erik as the dancer walked through towards the kitchen with a watermelon weighing in his arms. Michael would probably come through with the last two bags soon.  
  
Violet's eyes remained on the TV even after Barnaby spoke. The boy was watching "The Notebook", one of his favorites, for the umpteenth time since discovering the movie in his archives back on the ship. He waited for the movie couple's argument in the rain to dissolve into a passionate kiss before he spoke, his voice soft. "Where did you go?"  
  
"Grocery store," Barnaby replied as he braced his hands on the back of the couch and leaned his weight into it. "Everything alright?"  
  
"You have to go back."  
  
"What, why? We just got back, Violet."  
  
"No, you need to go back."  
  
"V, can it wait a couple of days? I'm beat and I wanna just hang out-"  
  
A sudden blaze of anger overcame Violet's previously tired expression as he sat up and turned to look at Barnaby. "No, you have to go back!" he snapped. "You have to go back _right now_ -"  
  
"Tough, V, yer gonna hafta wait! Goddamn, kid, what's gotten into you??"  
  
Violet froze at Barnaby's sharp tone, his eyes going wide as if he'd just been struck across the face. The two of them remained in silence for a few seconds before Violet's head dropped and his face contorted into a cry. Fuck, those were tears. What the hell was-- wait. Wait just a second.  
  
Suddenly everything seemed crystal clear to Barnaby. His defensive stance melted away and his shoulders drooped as he let out a sigh. "...Yew ran outta tampons."  
  
Violet nodded as he seemed to completely dissolve, flopping face first down onto the couch with his legs bent under him and his arms around his cramping midriff. Barnaby walked around to the front side of the couch and bent down, trying to understand the muffled words that were being spewed into the cushion in between sobs. No luck. He reached down and gently grasped Violet's shoulders, lifting the boy up just enough so that the man could slip under him to sit on the couch.  
  
"mrphl bflmer, sdf rblmblr- ONLY THREE P-PADS LEFT, A-AND I LOST MY PAIN KILLERS, AND- rblmblr bml..." Violet's voice was only coherent for the moment that his head was in the air, only to cut out again as he let his face fall into Barnaby's lap. Barnaby draped one arm over the couch's back while the other hand came down to stroke Violet's hair, the man patiently sitting there and letting his pant leg absorb a load of salty tears before the work of his hand finally began to calm the boy down. Violet's sobs gradually died down into shaky hiccups before he slowly lifted himself up to reveal tear-stained cheeks, only to press up against Barnaby's side with all of the neediness he could muster. Barnaby wrapped his arms around the boy and held him carefully, completely unsurprised when the insistent push against his body quickly turned into the boy sitting fully in his lap, curled up and sniffling.  
  
"...So I think we should check with Poet and see if he has any tampons fer yeh."  
  
"Poet is a boy," Violet pointed out, his sulky tone too tired to come out as anything but worn.  
  
"Yeah, but he keeps all sorts of weird shit in his room. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a few in a drawer somewhere." Barnaby pressed a kiss to the top of Violet's head and gave him a light squeeze, though he was careful to only hug around the boy's shoulders and avoid his aching torso. "And I have some Advil that I can give yeh fer now. If we can't find enough tampons to hold yew over fer a day, I'll drive back up teh the store and get some, alright?" Violet gave a nod and sniff. "Yeah," Barnaby continued. "Maybe some snacks too. A bar of chocolate... Some ice cream... Couple o' donuts, maybe..."  
  
Barnaby felt Violet perk up in his arms at the mention of junk food, the boy's smile brightening as he threw his arms around Barnaby and planted a big, happy smooch on the man's lips. "You are my favorite person!" he exclaimed happily as he squeezed Barnaby tight. It was a phrase that Violet said often to Barnaby, but the grinning man had a feeling that Violet would have said those words to _anyone_ offering him chocolate and ice cream in that moment.


End file.
